


Literally Fallen

by Cor_Vida



Series: ¿Nos conocemos? (Canon divergence) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fanart, First Meetings, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: Ilustrations for "Como caído del cielo"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ¿Nos conocemos? (Canon divergence) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110176
Kudos: 1





	Literally Fallen

Aziraphale needs to get away from the drama of the flood. A Celtic tribe in Europe seems like a pretty nice place, until Crawly literally falls from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> My english is shit ¯\\_( T~T)_/¯


End file.
